Luminous Princess Vale
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Vale was the heiress of a powerful faction in the kingdom, one that sought to heal the damage of the kingdom and improve on it to make people lives better. This faction was called the Sacred Breath, for the family that ran it for generations was said have came through the union of a god and a dragoness. The deal that was forced upon Vale was a arrange marriage with her acquaintance and rival, Elias. They also said that their family were getting sick of the royal lifestyle and wanted to pass it on to a newer generation. She wanted to refuse unbelievably so, even if it meant not being a royal, and that she already had plans to meet someone else in particular. However, because of the destruction the faction wars caused, the royal family said to make amends with their rivals. The royal family said"You two shall wed at the castle or else the factions go."She knew that would mean their destruction and so begrudgingly accepted the offer. After the meeting she went to see Elias, who had apparently been in the same situation, and then ,together, went to break the news to the person they were both planning on seeing. Appearance Vale was a lovely woman who wore a sleek elegant dress, adorned with a burning pattern with white at her chest, and a color gradient expanding outward from the white core (Pink, Purple, Blue, Yellow, Red). Her headdress grew and flowed down along with her hair. She also has a semi-transparent mouth mask. Her attire appears to be a modern representation of a henna dress. She always carries a violin, a sheath and a quiver. Her violin and her bow are now made of crystal. From the hole in her violin was bright flame that appeared to be in the shape of a small dragon with angel wings. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Divine Mandate 30% to all parameters, Def ignoring, probable spark vulnerability infliction, and probable parameter reduction Brave Burst: Burning Divinity 15 combo on all enemies, probable Atk/Def/Rec down, and chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, and Sickness * Lowers Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 50% and 50% percent chance to inflict Injury, Sickness, Weakness Super Brave Burst: Rightful Combustion 18 combo on all enemies, probable Atk/Def/Rec down, and chance to inflict Poison, Curse, and Paralysis * Lowers Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 50% and 50% percent chance to inflict Poison/Curse/Paralysis Quotes Summon Quote: As a royal, I expect respect from you. You'll have to earn mine. Fusion Quote: Though I don't battle anyone as often anymore, this will still be useful. Evolution Quote: I can't believe I got into this mess. I cannot tell if this was a blessing or a curse. Evolution Evolves From: Hopeful Heiress Vale *Evolution Materials: Fire Totem, Fire Pot, Fire Idol, Fire Spirit, Fire Nymph *Evolution Cost: 500,000 Zel Evolves Into: Life Empress Vale *Evolution Materials: Mecha Fire God, Fire Totem, Fire Pot, Fire Idol, Fire Spirit *Evolution Cost: 1,500,000 Zel